


Knew We Would Crash at the Speed That We Were Going

by thedaydreams



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaydreams/pseuds/thedaydreams
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung's relationship was inevitable, something neither could escape, a fiery crash that was bound to happen sooner or later.Harry Potter/Hogwarts AU — in which Jaebum, Gryffindor's prefect loathes Jinyoung, Slytherin's It Boy and Quidditch star, but comes to discover maybe there's something worth liking after all.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Knew We Would Crash at the Speed That We Were Going

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i used to write for got7/jjp back when got7 debuted, but took a very long writing break (obviously haha). but i miss writing them and suddenly got inspired, so i'm back with a different username.
> 
> i re-watched some harry potter movies recently and i really wanted a jjp hogwarts au. this is more like an indulgent piece for myself, but i really hope you guys like it! please leave a comment if you enjoyed~ ♡

They've practically known each other their whole lives, having grown up together. Jaebum and Jinyoung's relationship was inevitable, something neither could escape, a fiery crash that was bound to happen sooner or later.

Jaebum's parents had sat him down on his fifth birthday with a race car shaped cake, asking if he knew what mommy and daddy did for a living. Jaebum had nodded as a matter of factly, saying daddy is a judge of the high courts and mommy is a police officer. His parents had chuckled softly, confirming that yes, daddy was indeed a judge of the high courts, but mommy is actually a witch, a distinguished auror, no less. _That means you're a wizard too_ his mother had cooed at him, and Jaebum promptly burst into tears because he just wanted to be a normal kid. Then his parents explained that being a wizard is a good thing, and that he'd be able to do all sorts of cool things regular people can't. His mother quickly _in cendio_-ed his candles on fire, and Jaebum thought maybe this wizarding business wasn't so bad after all before making a wish and blowing out the flames.

They first met when they were seven at a party hosted by Jinyoung's parents _. Well I guess Park Palace is quite a fitting name_ his father had muttered out loud as they stood at the gated entrance to Jinyoung's enormous mansion. Jaebum's parents had told him lots of important people in the wizarding world would be there so he needed to be on his best behavior and play nice with the other kids.

It turned out the other kids already had their own little groups of friends distinguished and showed no interest in welcoming someone new, so Jaebum had begun wandering around the maze-like mansion on his own, eventually heading up the staircase.

"Who are you?" Jinyoung had wrinkled his brows in confusion when he found Jaebum in his room half an hour later, playing with a set of tiny broomsticks and cars. "This is my room."

"Sorry, my name's Jaebum. Im Jaebum. Your parents invited my parents."

"Park Jinyoung," the boy replies with disdain. "Get out of my room, will you? Father says we have to stay in the playroom downstairs."

Jaebum had always thought he came from a fairly sophisticated family, his parents both having prominent and well paying jobs, until Jinyoung had sneered in his face one day and told him that his father is a muggle, and that his family is only invited to these events because of his mother's influence.

And Jinyoung had never let Jaebum forget it, how his own prestigious family came from generations of purebloods, how his father and relatives all have high ranking positions in the Ministry of Magic, and how his mother is a notorious potions master. Jaebum didn't know it was possible to dislike someone so much at such a young age, but there was always a sour taste in his mouth whenever he saw Jinyoung at one of these parties — little Park Jinyoung with his pretty feline eyes, entitled, superior and downright awful.

Jaebum soon realized just how different they are, despite having suffered through countless of these gatherings together by now, Jinyoung’s world so elite, one can’t even buy their way into this type of exclusivity. It’s a birth right, something Jaebum didn’t have entirely, and no matter how educated he was in the world of magic, he’d never match up to Jinyoung’s level of true opulence.

It's not a surprise, but still a dismay, when Jaebum sees Jinyoung standing on Platform 9 ¾ the morning of September 1st. He was hoping Jinyoung would have gotten sent off to Durmstrang — they are known for the Dark Arts after all — but no, there he was, one foot already stepping onto the steps of the Hogwarts Express. Jaebum boards the train himself a few minutes later and luckily finds himself an empty compartment. He slides the door close and settles in, taking out a book his father had given him for the train ride. Jaebum's only five pages in when he hears the door open, and a whirlwind of hyper energy plops down across from him. The boy introduces himself as Jackson Wang, tells him that he's the first wizard of his family so this is all _very_ exciting, and that he thinks they're going to be great friends. Jaebum never makes it past page five, but comes to find Jackson is even better at story telling, and he thinks they're going to be great friends too.

When Jaebum steps off the train in the evening, mesmerized by the glowing majestic castles towering over them in the distance, he somehow gets shuffled away from Jackson in the crowd of first years. So it's not a surprise, but still a dismay, when he ends up in the same boat as Jinyoung and two other students as they make their way across the Black Lake. Jaebum tries to ignore Jinyoung's heated stares from behind him, probably trying to conjure up a spell to tip Jaebum into the murky waters.

Half an hour later, Jaebum is sorted into Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat muttering something about nobility and courage, before sending him off to the table of cheerful red and golds, Jackson soon joining his side. Jinyoung gets placed in Slytherin, the Sorting Hall yelling out _Finally! The young Park Jinyoung himself is here! Surely going to be the It Boy of Slytherin no doubt, taking after his father and mother!_ It's not a surprise, but definitely a relief, Jaebum thinks. Now he can have a peaceful seven years at Hogwarts with Jinyoung on the other side of the school holed up in the Slytherin dungeon, far, far away from him.

Jaebum's wrong. Despite Jinyoung living on the opposite side of the castle, they still end up sharing a few classes together, but they've long perfected the art of ignoring each other by now. First year is a whirlwind — unfamiliar, chaotic and thrilling all at the same time. Jaebum becomes friends with some fellow housemates — mainly Jackson and another student named Youngjae — and Jinyoung with his, two fellow Slytherins named Mark and Yugyeom. The divide between the two comes naturally, I stick to mine, you stick to yours, goes without saying.

Their first unpleasant run-in happens after Charms class one evening. It was unavoidable really, they were bound to clash at some point. Jackson's in the middle of telling another story to Jaebum and Youngjae, arms animated, not watching where he's going when he crashes right into Jinyoung as they turn the corner, causing the other boy to drop his books.

"Watch where you're going," Jinyoung spits in annoyance as he shoots Jackson a death glare.

"My bad, sorry about that!" Jackson nods his head, and bends down to help gather Jinyoung's belongings.

"Eyes in front of you next time, yeah?" Jinyoung snatches his books from Jackson's hands, Mark and Yugyeom snickering from behind.

"Hey, he apologized, didn't he?" Jaebum cuts in, the same time Jackson replies, "you always this rude? Or it's just a Slytherin thing?"

"What does someone like you know anything about being a Slytherin?" Jinyoung asks. 

"Nothing, but I'm glad I'm not in your sorry excuse of a house."

"You couldn't get into Slytherin even if you wanted to." Jinyoung's tone is hauntingly wicked. "What are you doing here, Wang? I mean, at least Im's got one witch in the family." He flicks his gaze to Jaebum for a split second. "But you? The wizarding world has no place for a dirty little mudblood like you." 

"What did you just call me-" Jackson begins as he whips his wand out, pointing it underneath Jinyoung's chin.

"Trying to curse me, Wang? Go ahead, give it your best shot," Jinyoung taunts. "I'll even stand still for you." He grabs Jackson's hand and digs the wand deeper into his own skin.

"What's going on here?" a voice rings out in a distance and they see Wooyoung, one of Gryffindor's prefects marching their way, brows furrowed.

Jaebum snatches the wand from both their hands and hides it behind his back. "Nothing Wooyoung-hyung. We were just heading back to the common room, right Jackson?"

"Yeah, time to go, boys," Jinyoung agrees smugly. "Or you'll be forced to have Jang here deduct points from his own house."

"Watch your tone, Jinyoung," Wooyoung directs his attention to him. "Or it's your house I'll be deducting points from."

Jinyoung barely acknowledges the threat, just simply grins like the Cheshire Cat and walks away, Mark and Yugyeom at his heels.

The rest of first year passes by surprisingly fast, with Jaebum and Jinyoung avoiding each other for the most part. There's some hiccups along the way, but they manage to board the train back to London without having teared each other apart. When second year starts, everyone in the school knows about Jaebum's unspoken feud with Jinyoung, whispers going around about how they've basically been enemies since childhood. Jaebum hates everything Jinyoung stands for — pureblood supremacy, chaos and the classic Slytherin arrogance. Jinyoung also hates everything Jaebum stands for — morality, order and the classic Gryffindor virtue.

Jackson joins the Gryffindor Quidditch team as its new seeker, having been recruited personally by Sungjin, the team's captain and one of the beaters. He's never played before, but he's fast and attentive at tryouts, having come from a family of athletes. Jinyoung becomes one of Slytherin's new chasers, claiming the spot easily with his natural gift for the game, plus seven new broomsticks for the team as a gift from his father.

"He must have bought his way in," Jaebum grumbles to Jackson when the roster is posted outside the Trophy Room, but Jackson tells him Jinyoung's actually really good, like insanely good for a second year. The new broomsticks are just a bonus.

Jaebum spends a good chunk of his free time attending all of the Gryffindor games with Youngjae to support Jackson, their faces painted in house colors. Jackson's great, having picked up the game quickly. Jaebum sometimes sneaks off to Slytherin matches as well, tucked away at the bottom behind the stands where no one can see him. He doesn't know why.

Gryffindor ends up losing the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin by just one game at the end of the season.

Nothing really changes when third year comes and goes and melts into fourth year, except for the fact Jinyoung has a growth spurt during the summer. Having spent his months off at the Park family estate in the Amalfi Coast, Jinyoung stands on the train platform, olive and sunkissed, hair coiffed in his signature perfectly imperfect way. Jaebum almost doesn't recognize him as he passes by his compartment, a group of rosy-cheeked girls huddled outside sneaking subtle glances. Jaebum's grown up too, wide shoulders filling out his white dress shirt and robe nicely. He's lost his baby fat too, chubby cheeks giving away to high cheekbones, sharp nose and a chiseled jawline. Jinyoung also almost doesn't recognize Jaebum as he sees him pass his compartment.

They're sitting in Potions one day when the professor picks on Jinyoung to help her with a demonstration, and Jinyoung strolls up, tall and proud, distinctive Slytherin flare in every step, dripping aristocratic class.

"If he wasn't such an arrogant bastard, I'd totally get with him," Jackson whispers in Jaebum's ear with a wag of his eyebrow.

"Shut up Jackson, that's disgusting." Jaebum flicks some ink onto Jackson's notebook.

Jackson sticks out his tongue. "Well it's not like he doesn't look good."

Jinyoung becomes the rising Quidditch star, and all the guys talk about him because he's one of the best chasers the school has ever seen. Rumors start that scouts are even looking at him to play professionally once he graduates. The girls talk about him because he's the cute bad boy of Slytherin that they're all crushing on. Jinyoung loves the attention, but is selective about who he returns attention to, and often leaves a devastated trail of girls (and guys) in his wake. Either way, Jaebum has to hear Jinyoung's name more often than he'd like around school.

Wooyoung asks Jaebum if he's interested in becoming a tutor for the school. Jaebum's grades are stellar and he has some free time, and Wooyoung tells him it would give him some bonus points when time came to select the next batch of prefects and eventually Head Boy, so Jaebum eagerly agrees. It turns out, he's pretty good at it too. He's patient and has a natural knack for explaining the material in a way that's easy for others to understand. When the holidays arrive, Jaebum gets showered with a bunch of chocolates and pastries from students who he's helped pass their midterms.

When they return to school after Christmas break, Jinyoung's father is named one of the governors of the school board, which only enhances Jinyoung's superiority even more. He's the It Boy of Slytherin, the Quidditch's team golden star, and now, he can't be touched.

This skyrocketed popularity only makes Jinyoung more despicable in Jaebum's eyes. He still stands for everything Jaebum hates, just in even greater of a magnitude.

It's now fifth year. Jaebum is selected as a new Gryffindor prefect, a position he's been working towards to this whole time. Finally, he has a title and a nice little badge to prove his embodiment of impeccable perfection. A few professors approach him personally asking if he's willing to continue tutoring as well, which Jaebum graciously accepts, having enjoyed the experience last year. His friends get him a cake to celebrate, which Jackson promptly smashes his face into as a joke before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Fifth year was starting off nicely.

The first month of school flies by. Just when Jaebum thinks this is going to be the best school year yet, having finally found his little niche, of course everything turns to shit when Park Jinyoung barges into his life once again with full force. Jaebum hasn't seen him since the summer, when his parents had insisted he go with them to the Park family's annual summer soirée so he could start making some connections in the wizarding world. They had spent the evening on opposite sides of Jinyoung's huge and perfectly groomed backyard, Jinyoung nursing a glass a red wine and Jaebum a glass of white.

Jaebum's only a few steps out of the Study Hall when Jinyoung pounces on him from out of nowhere, dragging him to a discreet corner underneath a staircase.

"Let go of me, Park." Jaebum writhes his arm from Jinyoung's death like grip. "What do you want?"

"I-I need a tutor," Jinyoung confesses, and it's the first time Jaebum thinks he's heard Jinyoung talk so apprehensively, void of his usual confidence. "I need you to tutor me."

"You're joking, right?"

"Look, Im. A second more I spend having this conversation with you is a second more I'm losing my pride and dignity, so no, I'm not joking."

"Wow," Jaebum lets out a low whistle. "You really don't know how to ask for help, do you?"

Jinyoung just stares blankly back at him.

"There's plenty of other tutors. I'm sure you'll find someone who will take on a person as pleasant as yourself," Jaebum finishes sarcastically.

"I've already asked around. There's no one who excels in History of Magic and Ancient Runes. You really had to pick the two worst subjects to master in, huh?" Jaebum gapes at Jinyoung. Trust Jinyoung to give a back-handed compliment, if that can even be considered a compliment, when asking for help. Typical Slytherin.

"Well you're out of luck, Park. I don't need to remind you that we literally hate each other."

" _No_ , you don't need to remind me." Jinyoung's emphasis on the _no_ is more than unnecessary, and there it is, the condescending tone is back. "We've hated each other since grade school."

"Glad you don't need a refresher course in that." Jaebum shakes his head in disbelief as he turns around. 

"Jaebum-" Jinyoung sticks out his arm, blocking his attempt to leave. Jaebum's first name sounds foreign rolling off of Jinyoung's tongue. "If I don't get my grades up, they're going to suspend me from the Quidditch team."

"Not really my problem, is it?" Jaebum clicks his tongue.

"I can't afford to be suspended. I'm trying to make captain next year and go pro after school ends and-"— Jinyoung hesitates a bit—"and my father will kill me if I get kicked off the team."

"Again, how is any of that my problem?"

Jinyoung's blood is boiling by now, anger splashing across his cheeks. He's never been good at taking no for an answer, simply because he's never had to. "Hey, some prefect you are. Aren't you Gryfinddors supposed to be noble and shit? Disgrace to the house, really," he snarls at Jaebum. 

"Ah, so you do know I'm a prefect." Jaebum pointedly ignores Jinyoung's unwarranted insult. "And in two years, I'm aiming for Head Boy."

"What's your point?"

"My point is-" Jaebum rolls his eyes unceremoniously. "I'm basically Head Boy and you're basically Head of Everything Evil. So no, I do not want to and will not help you."

It's a hell of a day when the first anticipated Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match of the season rolls around. The sky is an angry gray, rain drops already beating down and lightning flashing in the distance. Jaebum loops his scarf a second time around his neck, and pulls down his beanie past his ears before stepping out into the wind, making his way to the Gryffindor stands. He doesn't really care for Quidditch anymore, never really did — he's been to more than a fair share of games — but Jackson's the all-star seeker, which leaves Jaebum with little to no excuses for ever skipping a Gryffindor game.

Jaebum spots Youngjae already seated with some of their other friends, Jaehyung and Dowoon and another boy who Jaebum doesn't recognize, but he notices the stranger is wrapped up in blue and bronze instead. Jaebum gives Youngjae a confused look.

"Oh hyung, you're here! This is Kunpimook. Just call him Bambam. He's a first year from Thailand," Youngjae tells him, and Jaebum offers the boy a friendly wave. "I met him the other day near the Owlery. Some Slytherins were giving him a hard time, being a foreigner and all."

"You must really like Quidditch." Jaebum smiles at Bambam. "If you're braving the storm to see a non-Ravenclaw game."

"I love it!" Bambam exclaims. "I want to try out for the team next year!"

"You're in for a treat then," Jaebum laughs. "Jackson's great. Should be a good game."

"I hear Jinyoung-hyung is one of the best chasers the school's ever seen and that he might go pro after school ends! He's literally my idol. No way am I missing this!"

Jaebum grimaces at the sound of Jinyoung's name, muttering something about _he's just_ _alright, nothing special_.

"Oh and also, Jaebum-hyung's a prefect." Youngjae manages to change the subject, knowing how Jaebum's mood gets when you-know-who is mentioned. "So if anyone is giving you a hard time, just let him know and hyung will deduct points from their house."

Bambam grins in response.

And then the game begins, the Quidditch coach releasing the quaffle into the air with a swoosh and the bludgers following close behind, happy to be released from its confines. The weather is only getting more dismal, and Jaebum can barely see what's going on through the smoky clouds, only catching flashes of red and gold intertwined with green and silver.

Jackson hangs out easily on his broomstick, keeping out of the chasers' ways, and managing to dodge a few bludgers the Slytherin's beaters send his way. He sees Jinyoung flying full speed ahead towards the Gryffindor rings, quaffle tucked safely under his arms. A loud _ding!_ goes off signaling a goal is scored. Jackson's adrenaline kicks in.

The score's 140:80 with Slytherin in the lead when Jackson finally spots the familiar buzzing piece of gold and shifts his broomstick into gear. If he manages to catch it now, he can put everyone out of their misery and end the game with a Gryffindor win. Not even a few seconds later, Wonpil, Slytherin's seeker appears by his side, slamming into him, trying to divert him off course, but Jackson's stronger and he doesn't falter one bit. The snitch suddenly drops a vertical ninety degrees and both seekers follow, and all Jackson hears is loud scream before he sees a chunk of muddy-brown out of his peripherals and loses sight of the snitch.

"Hey watch yourself, Jackson!" Sungjin yells as he appears from the clouds just in time and swings his bat effortlessly, sending the bludger in the opposite direction. He smiles at his own handy work then his expression quickly changes when the bludger immediately returns in record time, zooming after Jackson once again.

"What the-hey Jackson! Be careful!" he calls out again, but Jackson is already out of ear shot, having caught sight of the snitch once more.

"Shit, hyung!" Youngjae drops his binoculars. "I think Jackson's got a rogue bludger," he whispers nervously to Jaebum. "It won't leave him."

The bludger had wasted no time taking on a life of its own as it accelerates after Jackson, following his every dip and turn. But Jackson's good, as he grips tightly onto the handle of his broomstick, swerving around the field, temporarily creating some distance between him and the ball.

"Are you serious?" Jaebum can still barely make out a thing, but he looks around frantically before landing his eyes on the culprit.

"He's jinxing the bludger," Jaebum suddenly hisses to Youngjae. "Mark is jinxing the bludger." And sure enough, when Youngjae looks across the field at the Slytherin stands, the other boy is situated on the bleachers, doe-eyed and innocent looking as always, but eyes trained on the bludger, wand concealed skillfully in his robe. And of course it's Mark — Jaebum isn't surprised — the quiet boy no one would suspect, but cunning and loyal to Jinyoung to a fault. Jaebum still never understands to this day how Mark had gotten sorted into Slytherin. He seemed much more like a Hufflepuff, if you'd ask him.

"What do we do?" Youngjae cries back. "We're too far away and the bludger is moving too fast for a counter spell."

Jackson's close, so close, as he flies higher into the storm, arm outstretched, his fingertips nearly grazing the wing of the snitch before he hears a loud crack, his broomstick handle snapping in half from the impact of the angry bludger. Then everything starts spinning as Jackson plummets down through the dark clouds and lightning at an alarming speed, and it's too late by the time Jaebum pulls out his wand — _arresto momentum!_ — ringing out just a second short, only managing to catch the end of Jackson's flailing robe before the boy ultimately tumbles out through the garment, landing with a thud onto the field.

Jaebum gasps in horror as Youngjae clutches tightly onto his arms, both watching Jackson stretched there motionless. It feels like eternity before Jackson finally gains consciousness and rolls over in pain, the Quidditch coach already fussing by his side. Jaebum and Youngjae's sighs of reliefs are short-lived as the coach announces that Jackson's left arm is broken and needs to be sent to the hospital wing immediately.

"You _vile_ piece of shit," Jaebum growls at Jinyoung, and pushes against his chest as soon as the other boy emerges from the locker rooms.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jinyoung is just as aggressive, pushing Jaebum back with equal force when he regains his footing.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You sent a rogue bludger after Jackson. What are you that threatened, Park? You have to cheat to win the game?"

"I did no such thing." Jinyoung roughly shoves past Jaebum to head towards Mark and Yugyeom who are waiting for him. "In case you weren't watching the game," he calls over his shoulder, "I was a little preoccupied scoring points, not jinxing a damn bludger."

"Oh right, my bad. Of course you don't have to get your hands dirty when you have two lapdogs who are more than willing to do your dirty work for you. Just like the time you guys put a spell on his broomstick during a game last year and when you set his uniform on fire the year before that." Jaebum grabs Jinyoung' shoulder, spinning him around. "I know Mark was jinxing the bludger and I _know_ it was your idea."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jinyoung smiles back in a way that is so sickeningly sweet that he most definitely knows what Jaebum's talking about.

And all Jaebum wants to do is wipe the shit eating grin from Jinyoung's face as he draws his wand from his pocket, ready to release a curse that will have Jinyoung regretting his whole life existence, but the trio pull out their wands too, aiming it back at him.

"Whoa, whoa-hey-Jaebum!" Youngjae rushes up, inserting himself between them, ushering Jaebum backwards. "Stop it! You're a prefect _. Don't._ It's not worth it. He's not worth it."

Jaebum's fuming, every atom in his body, magical and non-magical, wants to teach Jinyoung a lesson, but Youngjae's right. This isn't worth losing his prefect position and spotless Gryffindor reputation for. Jinyoung's not worth it.

"If you ever pull shit like this again," he grits into Jinyoung's ear. "I will not hesitate to destroy you, understand?"

"Yeah, shaking with fear." Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he begins getting dragged away by Mark and Yugyeom. "You're all empty threats, Im!" he shouts after Jaebum with a deep laugh.

Jaebum storms into the Great Hall a few days later, making a beeline towards the left side where the Slytherin table is. He catches sight of Jinyoung, contently drinking orange juice from his goblet. It's as if Jinyoung can sense Jaebum is standing there looking for him as he glances up and makes eye contact. Jaebum seethes, and cocks his head towards the doors and turns on his heels. Jinyoung swings his legs up from underneath the table and follows.

Once they're safely outside in the corridors tucked behind a column, Jaebum opens his mouth.

"I'll tutor you on three conditions." His tone is unfaltering, Jinyoung's retort dying on the tip of his tongue, knowing Jaebum's leaving no room for negotiation. "One, no one finds out about this. _No one_. Especially not Jackson, Youngjae, Mark and Yugyeom."

Jinyoung nods.

"Two, you and your low life friends leave Jackson alone. Actually, don't come near any of my friends for that matter."

"And three?"

"And three, you show up exactly at 8pm every Tuesday and Thursday. If you waste my time even once, I'm done, got it?"

"But I have Quidditch practice on those days too," Jinyoung objects.

"Take it or leave it," Jaebum answers nonchalantly as he steps out from behind the column.

"Okay," Jinyoung huffs. " _Fine_. Where?"

"There's a hidden passageway behind the tapestry hanging next to the Trophy Room."

"Are you serious? You literally mean that no one can see us?"

"Take it or leave it," Jaebum repeats, and it's his turn to give a sugary smile this time.

Whatever answer Jinyoung yells after him, Jaebum pretends not to hear.

Jinyoung arrives at the first tutoring session only a mere ten minutes late. Jaebum's in the middle of packing up his books, ready to leave when Jinyoung breezes in, looking tired and sweaty.

"You're late," Jaebum says.

"Quidditch practice ran over." Jinyoung's out of breath. He must have ran here. "Give me a break, okay? I haven't even had dinner yet."

Jaebum doesn't know what to say to that so he settles for, "Sit down. Page 53. Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

Only twenty minutes pass before Jinyoung starts spacing out, Jaebum's words sounding like a distant buzz, as he begins doodling little Quidditch game plays on his notebook.

"Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" Jaebum's voice rises.

"Sure," Jinyoung yawns. "Something about a wizarding organization that operates across Europe."

"You do know there's a four page essay on this due next week, right?"

Jinyoung frowns. He had totally forgot.

"Listen, if you want to continue playing your game-" Jaebum looks down pointedly at Jinyoung's doodles, "then I suggest you start paying attention and taking some notes."

Jinyoung's ready to die from starvation and boredom by the time the hour passes. Jaebum's a good tutor though, explaining important details and skipping the less relevant material, but something about his voice and just Jaebum in general still gets under Jinyoung's skin, making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Bring me a draft of your essay next time. We'll go over it."

Jinyoung nods and bolts out of there without another word.

"Your essay isn't bad," Jaebum tells him after he finishes reading. "Your thoughts are a little scattered, but the idea is there, so if we re-work it a little bit, I think you'll get a good grade."

"Great," Jinyoung answers unenthusiastically.

"Will it kill you to act just a little bit more interested?"

"Will it kill you to not be so perfect all the time?" Jinyoung fires back.

Jaebum doesn't know what Jinyoung's talking about. "I'm not perfect."

"Right." Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Perfect grades, perfect reputation, perfect Gryffindor friends, perfect little family back home."

Jaebum narrows his eyes, unsure what Jinyoung's on about. "What's it to you?" Jaebum's mildly agitated.

"Aren't you tired?" is all Jinyoung says.

Jaebum comes to learn that Jinyoung's not actually dumb, in fact, quite the opposite. He's book smart, but he's just too focused on Quidditch to care about academics, which ends with him falling behind to the point where he can't catch up on his own anymore.

"Do you hate school that much?" Jaebum asks him one day as he's grading Jinyoung's practice quiz for Ancient Runes. Jinyoung's leaning against the wall, power napping as he waits for Jaebum to finish. "It's not like you're dumb."

"Of course I'm not dumb."

"Then why are you so behind in your classes?" Jaebum presses. "If you just paid attention, you wouldn't need to suffer two hours every week with me," he jokes half-heartedly.

"It's not all too bad," Jinyoung grumbles as he shifts his position.

Jaebum looks up for a hot second, not sure if he's heard correctly.

"Really? You rather be here than messing around out there?"

"Well it's either you or my father," Jinyoung exhales bitterly. "And these days, I'd rather listen to your voice."

"What do you mean?" Jaebum puts down his quill. He's never heard Jinyoung talk down about his father before. He's only ever bragged about the man, how powerful and influential he is, how he's going to run for Minister of Magic soon, my father this, my father that.

Jinyoung sighs as he opens his eyes and turns to look at Jaebum.

"I meant it when I said my father would kill me if I got kicked off the team. He's banking on me going pro. Something about keeping up the honorable Park family name. I mean, he's always been tough on me, but this year, he's really hammering me about it. I'm not fast enough, I'm not scoring enough, when am I making captain? I scored 100 points alone in the last game against Ravenclaw. You know what he said to me after? How come I didn't score 150? We were supposed to be on vacation this summer, but he hired me a personal trainer instead. I spent basically the entire summer practicing. Nothing's ever fucking good enough."

Jaebum's completely caught off guard. No way did he expect this to come out of Jinyoung's mouth. He's never really had a proper conversation with Jinyoung before, let alone one where Jinyoung has just unloaded three years worth of frustration for him to hear. And for the first time, Jaebum feels something other than hate for other boy — maybe admiration, maybe sympathy, maybe a little bit of both. Jaebum's only ever briefly interacted with Jinyoung's father at their family parties. The man's prideful for sure, no doubt that's where Jinyoung gets it from, but he's never been outwardly mean to him or his family. Jaebum never knew what Jinyoung's relationship with his parents was really like or what kind of problems he faced at home. He guesses Jinyoung must be really good at putting up a front.

"And is that what you want? To go pro?" Jaebum asks.

"I don't know what I want anymore." Jinyoung's voice is flat, eyes vacant of any emotions.

"Well, I'm sorry you have to deal with that," Jaebum finally says and he means it.

"Yeah," Jinyoung agrees, and suddenly a flash of panic appears in his eyes when he realizes what he's just done. "Shit, I don't know why I just told you all of that. We don't even know each other."

"Maybe that's the point."

"No, forget I said anything, okay?" Jinyoung stands up briskly, gathering his books. "I got to go, I'm beat," and doesn't wait for Jaebum's reply before heading for the exit.

"Hey Jinyoung-" Jaebum stops him, handing him his quiz. He wants to say something else, maybe something to comfort Jinyoung, but he can't find the right words. Instead he just tells him, "85. Nice job."

Jaebum doesn't miss the small smile tugging at Jinyoung's lips before he takes the paper and disappears.

They're not friends, per say. They still don't acknowledge each other in public. Jaebum still hangs out with his fellow Gryffindors and Jinyoung with his Slytherins. Jaebum still doesn't like Jinyoung's haughty attitude, and Jinyoung still doesn't like Jaebum's perfect little pedestal that he seems to be permanently suspended on. The feeling is still mutual. The only difference is that they don't mind being around each other for an hour at a time now.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Jaebum asks one evening when he sees Jinyoung grimace in pain with every word he writes.

"Nothing, it's fine."

Jaebum reaches for Jinyoung's hand, and the other boy flinches at the contact.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Jaebum demands.

Jinyoung sighs exasperatedly. "Just a minor accident at practice, okay? I'm fine."

"It looks pretty swollen." Jaebum sounds unconvinced. "Shouldn't you go to the nurse? What if it's sprained or something?"

" _No._ " Jinyoung's tone is sharp. "She'll just make me sit out of Quidditch for two weeks. I can't afford to miss practice and the game next weekend."

"And if you don't go, you're going to miss the rest of the season," Jaebum reasons back.

"Just drop it, Jaebum. I'll be fine. Nothing I haven't experienced before."

Now it's Jaebum's turn to sigh exasperatedly. He gets up, tells Jinyoung he will be right back, and that he'd better not try to leave before finishing the chapter. Jaebum returns ten minutes later, and tosses a roll of bandage at Jinyoung.

"Here. Found it in Jackson's drawers. If you refuse to go to the nurse, you should at least wrap it up yourself before it gets any worse. And ice it when you go back to the common room."

Jinyoung just blinks, unsure of what to say or do. "Can you help me?" he finally sticks out his hand.

Jaebum blinks back wordlessly, but he does, fingers careful as he wraps the thin material around Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until Jaebum lets go.

Jaebum's a little stressed. He has two papers due and an exam all in the upcoming week, plus having to help Jinyoung with his work. So it's not a surprise when he snaps at Jinyoung impatiently one night when the other boy starts zoning out again. Alright, Jaebum's more than just a little stressed.

"I'm sorry," Jaebum apologizes immediately. "I'm really sorry. I have a lot on my plate next week and I'm a little stressed out."

Jinyoung nods. "Umm," he says slowly. "I can see that. Look, why don't you go get some rest? I can finish reading through this myself."

Jaebum wants to say no. It's terrible etiquette to leave a student in the middle of tutoring, but the idea of getting a good night's sleep sounds particularly enticing right now.

"Are you sure?" Jaebum asks wearily.

"You don't trust me to finish it?" Jinyoung chuckles.

"I trust-" Jaebum hesitates. "I'll make a practice quiz for you next time."

Jinyoung just nods again before waving Jaebum off.

When Jinyoung shows up at the next session, he hands Jaebum a tiny bottle of black liquid.

"What's this?"

"This energy potion that my mom mixes. Can't be bought. It's pretty potent. I swiped a bottle to bring to school in case I need it for Quidditch, but I figured you might need it more than me."

"And why do you figure that?"

"You got a lot on your plate, right?" Jinyoung's eyes are surprisingly attentive. "Like I said, it's pretty potent, so you just need a few drops. Or more if you need to pull an all-nighter," he laughs. "I don't know, whatever you want."

"Oh, that's really nice of you, Jinyoung. Thanks." Jaebum's taken back, but he smiles gratefully as he slips the bottle into his pocket.

"I'm sure I've only added to your workload, so it's the least I could do."

They fall into comfortable silence after that, Jinyoung working through the practice quiz that Jaebum places in front of him. Jaebum tries to focus on his own paper instead of watching Jinyoung from the corner of his eyes. The real Jinyoung — a heap of paradoxes — arrogant yet grounded, ambitious yet scared, cruel yet kind. Jaebum finds himself desperately wanting to unwrap the enigma that's Park Jinyoung.

Jaebum doesn't expect to find Jinyoung already sitting there when he enters the passageway for their next tutoring session. He usually shows up a bit early, setting up the materials before the other boy arrives. Jinyoung's dressed in his school clothes this time instead of his Quidditch uniform.

"You didn't have practice?" Jaebum questions with a confused look on his face.

"Didn't feel like going," Jinyoung mumbles. "Been sitting here instead. It's quiet."

Jaebum sits down, and gets a closer look at the other boy, frowning at what he sees. Jinyoung looks downright miserable and exhausted, head hung low, messy bangs escaping the hold of hair gel. The sight before him tugs on Jaebum's heart strings a little harder than it should, and before he can stop himself, he reaches out with a careful hand, tilting Jinyoung's chin up and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Jinyoung-" Jaebum says quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jinyoung shakes his head, and twists his face away from Jaebum's fingers.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Jaebum replies cautiously.

And normally, Jinyoung would have fired back a wise ass remark, something about how Jaebum doesn't know anything about him and should stop trying to pity-therapy him. But he doesn't have it in him this time. He's really so tired, so he just gives Jaebum a small smile, saying again there's nothing to worry about, before leaning his head back against the wall.

Jaebum's really stubborn when he wants to be. He brings his hand back to Jinyoung's chin, gently turning his face again.

"Tell me what's wrong."

It's taking every ounce of Jinyoung's strength to not press his face deeper into Jaebum's touch. Jaebum's sitting so impossibly close to him, heat radiating off of his body, and Jinyoung just wants to be wrapped up in Jaebum's warmth and forget about everything. He screws his eyes shut, hoping Jaebum would get the hint and let go, but when he opens them, Jaebum's still _right there,_ and a fire in Jinyoung's stomach ignites. He brings his own hand to the base of Jaebum's neck, thumbing over the bone at the top of his spine.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Jinyoung's voice is so hesitant and low, Jaebum almost doesn't catch it.

"Wh-what?"

"Can I kiss you?" Jinyoung asks again, in the same timbre as the first time, but his eyes are trained on Jaebum's face, never wavering.

Blood rushes to Jaebum's ears, and his heart is beating so loud, he's sure Jinyoung can hear it.

"I might hex you if you do," Jaebum replies nervously, and he half expects Jinyoung to laugh and answer with a snarky remark, but he doesn't. Jaebum's positive now that his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

"I'll take that chance," are the last words Jaebum hears before Jinyoung's lips are on his, soft and timid, but full of certainty.

The kiss is short and when Jinyoung pulls away, he finally breaks eye contact and looks down awkwardly.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," Jaebum breathes slowly. He pauses. "Because-because now I just want you to do it again."

Jaebum's confession echoes numbingly in Jinyoung's ear, and when he finally processes what the other boy has said, his lips unfold into the first genuine smile Jaebum's ever seen. He pulls Jaebum back in and kisses him harder this time, letting Jaebum invade his personal space, letting Jaebum help him forget about everything. And when Jaebum gasps and parts his lips, Jinyoung wastes no time in curling their tongues together, burying his fingers in the soft strands of Jaebum's hair.

Jaebum's lips taste like the sweetest pumpkin pasties laced with second chances, promises that everything will be okay and the hope of something more.

Something that Jinyoung didn't know he needed, but that he now wants.

Jinyoung gets a good grade on his Ancient Runes exam. He happily waves the piece of paper in Jaebum's face when he arrives at their next session. Jaebum beams in return and thinks happiness looks good on Jinyoung.   


"Can we skip tutoring tonight?" Jinyoung suggests hopefully.

"Nice try hotshot," Jaebum chuckles and points for Jinyoung to sit down. "We've still got your Ancient Runes essay to tackle."

Jinyoung groans as he plops down besides Jaebum, and drops his head onto Jaebum's shoulders. Goosebumps start to rise on Jaebum's skin due to Jinyoung's proximity.

"But I'm tired," Jinyoung whines, hand finding Jaebum's as he intertwines their fingers together loosely. "Practice was a bitch."

Jaebum's heart skips a beat at Jinyoung's soft gestures. He almost gives in, knowing Jinyoung's tired and probably hasn't eaten yet, but he doesn't.

"Essay. Now," Jaebum replies in as steady of a voice as he can manage, motioning for Jinyoung to hand over his draft.

Jinyoung ignores Jaebum's demand. Instead, he just moves his face closer, and cheekily tells Jaebum that he hasn't even congratulated him on his exam yet. Jaebum hovers, but eventually leans forward and places a kiss on Jinyoung's lips, telling him he's proud of him. It's not a lie. Jaebum always feels proud when someone he tutors gets a good grade.

"Happy? Now, show me your essay."

"You're no fun," Jinyoung pouts but he's seemingly satisfied for the time being as he tosses over his draft.

It's incredibly difficult to focus on Ancient Runes, Jaebum discovers, when there's a Park Jinyoung sitting inches from you, head still on your shoulders, fingers now drawing lazy patterns on your thigh. They only make it through a few paragraphs before Jinyoung knocks the piece of paper from Jaebum's hand, and closes the gap between them. Jaebum splutters and tries to protest, which only earns him a _shut up, Im_ in return. They end up making out for the remainder of the time instead. Jaebum leaves their tutoring session that night lips red and thoroughly kissed.

There's more moments stolen in the dark after that, occasionally during the day, when Jinyoung gets too impatient to wait until night time and urges Jaebum into a broom closet, hands working magic around Jaebum's belt. Jinyoung usually initiates, but Jaebum responds eagerly, always responds eagerly to Jinyoung's every push and pull.

"I never knew being a prefect had so many perks," Jinyoung giggles into Jaebum's mouth, letting the other boy disconnect their lips only long enough to drop the password to the door, before shoving both of them inside.

It's late, almost midnight, everyone sound asleep in their own beds by now. Knowing Jaebum was on patrol duties tonight, Jinyoung had tiptoed silently down the corridors, ambushing an unsuspecting Jaebum when he turned the corner. Before Jaebum could punish him for breaking curfew and scaring the living daylights out of him, Jinyoung had already pulled the other boy into a heated kiss, tongue swiping against Jaebum's bottom lip, and any coherent thoughts Jaebum had about deducting points from Slytherin had gone straight out the window.

"Come with me," Jaebum had whispered when he finally regained some of his senses back, dragging Jinyoung up to the fifth floor prefect only bathroom, telling him to _shut up or we're going to be caught_ along the way.

Now here he was, Jinyoung grabbing at his wool sweater, ridding him of more clothes with each step they take, before finally pushing him into one of the giant bathtubs sunken into the floor, bubbles exploding everywhere.

"If another prefect came in-" Jaebum's words stop short when Jinyoung mouths at the particularly sensitive spot near his ear, and his hands travel further down Jaebum's body.

Breathy moans fill the bathroom, the stained glass mermaid turning away bashfully, as Jinyoung rocks into Jaebum, their bodies creating ripples in the bath water in sync. Jaebum feels like he's engulfed in flames though, tiny sparks of pleasure pulsing throughout his whole body, as he rakes blunt nails down Jinyoung's back, bound to leave some pretty red lines the next day.

He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't be doing this. He's a Gryffindor prefect for gods sake, but then Jinyoung angles his hips in a particular way that has him seeing stars, all rationality gone as he purrs Jinyoung's name, in pleasure or in a curse, he doesn't know.

Jinyoung looks decently disheveled by the time they drag themselves out of the water, his hair wet and in every direction, thanks to Jaebum's fingers. Jaebum towels himself off in silence, still in shock that he really just fucked in the prefect's bathroom before tossing a fluffy towel at the other boy. Jinyoung shoots him a heart wrenching smile through the mirror, eye crinkles visible underneath the moonlight. Jaebum blushes furiously.

It's their own little secret routine after that. Jinyoung usually tells Jaebum to meet him in the prefect's bathroom where he's already waiting for him — he now knows the password thanks to Jaebum — his shadow sitting pretty and inviting, shielded by the moon. Some nights, with persuasive coaxing and a very skillful tongue, Jaebum's even convinced to sneak back into Slytherin's dungeon with Jinyoung, crawling into his bed underneath the covers. Jinyoung always wakes up to an empty spot the next morning without fail.

Other times, Jaebum manages to sneak Wooyoung's invisibility cloak from his trunk, draping it over himself and Jinyoung as they make out in the restricted section of the library during free period, which typically ends with Jinyoung getting too handsy and Jaebum reprimanding him. Jinyoung just laughs that velvety laugh of his every time, Jaebum's hand scrambling to cover Jinyoung's mouth so they don't give themselves away, but he can't help but smile back too.

Then there's weekends when Jinyoung would drum up an excuse to Mark and Yugyeom about why he can't go to Hogsmeade, and then use the Marauder's Map that he'd swiped from the school administrator to land himself there instead, where Jaebum's waiting for him, invisibility cloak ready. They'd end up sitting by a tree near the Shrieking Shack, the area always deserted, so they can finally escape from the confines of the cloak. Sometimes they'd talk, Jinyoung usually telling Jaebum how his father is harassing him again about Quidditch, and how he needs to practice more if he really wants to go pro. Jinyoung also opens up more about his family life, and shares silly stories about what his die-hard Quidditch groupies do to get his attention. Jaebum eventually runs out of ways to reassure Jinyoung that he's an insanely talented player, and that he needs to stop being so hard on himself. Instead, he tells Jinyoung about the stupid shenanigans he catches students (and sometimes even the professors) do around school, which makes Jinyoung laugh. Sometimes they'd just kiss, when Jinyoung's in one of his moods where he's angry at everything and everyone and just wants to drown himself in Jaebum, both ignoring the red flags in their heads telling them they're crossing into dangerous territory.

Jaebum finds himself losing focus in class these days as his eyes wander to Jinyoung from across the room, until he gets jostled from his thoughts, usually by a kick underneath the table from Jackson. Jaebum feels guilty lying to Jackson this whole time, and wonders if Jackson would ever forgive him if he found out the truth. It's illogical and outrageous, Jaebum thinks, the way he's fallen under Jinyoung's spell. He doesn't know if he's letting impulse be his guide or if Jinyoung's just that addictive. He also doesn't know if he should stick around longer to find out, but whenever Jinyoung kisses him languidly in between asking him how his day was, Jaebum thinks maybe he should.

It was only a matter of time before Jackson found out.

Jaebum's curled up in bed with a book his father had sent him in the mail when Jackson comes in and tosses a piece of parchment at the foot of his bed. "I found this. In the prefect's bathroom."

Jaebum freezes. He doesn't need to open it to know what it says, the words permanently etched in his brain. The note had landed in front of him when he was finishing up homework at the Study Hall last evening, in the shape of a tiny bird, _can't wait for tutoring later...perhaps we should continue where we left off the other day?_ _\- pjy_ scribbled in messy black. Jaebum had been so engrossed in his assignment that he didn't even notice Jinyoung had come in too at some point, sitting at the end of the table opposite of him, pretending to do his own homework. _you mean the goblin rebellion of 1612? yes, i_ _agree_ Jaebum had written back after his cheeks tinged a dusty pink. The response _you know that's not what i mean... ;)_ came a few seconds later. 

"What were you doing in the prefect's bathroom?" is all Jaebum can muster back.

He recalls last night, when Jinyoung had impatiently dragged him into the bathroom after their tutoring session and made quick work of stripping him. The note must have fallen out of his pocket, and Jaebum was in such a rush to get out of there after, he must not have noticed. Damn that Park Jinyoung.

"Sungjin-hyung gave me the password," Jackson shrugs. "He said the bath jets would help my muscles after practice. Don't try to change the subject! I know that's your handwriting. I've copied your homework way too many times to not recognize it."

"I meant to tell you," Jaebum breathes as he closes his eyes, thinking he would rather be anywhere but here. Even getting beaten to death by the Whomping Willow sounds more fun than be on the verge of possibly losing your best friend.

"Tell me what? That you're tutoring Jinyoung? Or fucking Jinyoung?" Jaebum turns bright red with shame at the sound of that — _Jackson! Shut up, don't say it like that!_

"Yeah, I had a feeling," Jackson ticks. He's torn between feeling angry and thoroughly enjoying seeing Jaebum squirm before him.

"You did?" And here Jaebum thought he was being careful.

"Sort of. I mean, you've been disappearing a lot and you've stopped getting overly pissy whenever his name is mentioned. Plus I've caught you staring at him in class. And well that note just kind of confirmed it."

"Are you mad?"

"Am I happy that you're sneaking around with Jinyoung?" Jackson starts. "I can't say I'm particularly ecstatic. You know how the guy's been since the day you've met him and all the shit he's given me. I mean, he did try to almost kill me. Literally. Multiple times."

"I know, _I know-"_

"But you did it for me, right?" Jackson never missed a thing. "So he would lay off me?"

"At first, yes. But now, I don't even know what I'm doing." Jaebum doesn't lie. He really doesn't know what he's doing anymore. "Trust me, I've been feeling so guilty this entire time and I probably hate myself more than you hate me. I know he can be a total dick, but I guess I also get to see a side of him that others don't? This is all really confusing for me too-but, I-I just-I've never felt this way about someone before," Jaebum admits stupidly all in one breath.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. That I like him, I guess. Please don't hate me and please don't disown me-"

"I'm not going to disown you as a best friend," Jackson chuckles, his tone understanding. "I suppose you can't help who you like. And if you say there's a different side to him, then I guess I believe you. Anyways, I know you probably fought this with every single Gryffindor fiber in your body which means there must be something worthy in Jinyoung. I'm not really sure what, but that's besides the point!" he adds the last sentence for good measure.

"There is," Jaebum confirms quietly.

"Well then I hope I get to find out some day too." Jackson pats him on the shoulder, and Jaebum finally has the courage to look up and return a smile. He really was so lucky that Jackson had decided to invade his compartment on the train five years ago.

Jackson laughs at Jaebum's pitiful state and wraps him in a playful headlock, which has Jaebum attacking him into the bed.

"You owe me a month of Astronomy homework by the way," Jackson cries out from being tickled to death by Jaebum. "For being so understanding of your fucked up situation!"

Things are going well — at least going about as well as they can, given the situation Jaebum is in. Although still wary, Jackson has come to terms with this little arrangement he's got going on with Jinyoung so Jaebum's been more at ease. So yeah, things are going well. Jaebum's even starting to get a bit suspicious since it's going seemingly a little _too_ well, which only makes sense when things take a turn.

It's the following morning of one of the nights that Jaebum had slept over. The Slytherin dorm is empty, all the students presumably gone to Hogsmeade for the day. Jaebum had decided that cuddling with Jinyoung underneath the warm covers was a much better idea than drinking butterbeers in the cold. Jinyoung had the same idea.

Jaebum's lounging lazily in Jinyoung's arms, drifting in and out of sleep when Jinyoung pulls him out of dreamland.

"So you going with anyone to the Yule Ball?"

"Hmm-" Jaebum's still half asleep. "Few people 'sked me, but haven't said yes-"

Jinyoung's silent for a few seconds. "What if-how about-you know-we go together?"

Jaebum's eyes snap open. He doesn't reply, sure he's heard wrong, but he can feel Jinyoung's heart speeding up against his rib cage.

"Real funny," Jaebum laughs nervously before closing his eyes again.This must be a really strange dream he tells himself, and tries to go back to sleep.

"Hey," Jinyoung urges him. "I'm serious." He drums his fingertips against Jaebum's shoulder and every touch feels like tiny little fires erupting against Jaebum's skin.

"I-no, I don't think so. I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Why not?" Jinyoung presses.

"Did you forget I'm basically Head Boy?" Jaebum reminds him, echoing his own words from when Jinyoung had initially come to him for tutoring. "And-"

"And I'm Head of Everything Evil," Jinyoung finishes for him and he feels prickly at the words. "Right. How could I forget?"

Before Jaebum can explain that's not what he meant, Jinyoung slips his arms from where it's been pillowing his head. Jaebum rolls onto his back, immediately sensing tension coming from Jinyoung's body. He doesn't say anything. Neither of them do for several heartbeats.

"This is getting old, no?" Jinyoung finally muses out loud towards the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Jaebum answers quietly.

"This whole sneaking around thing." Jinyoung sits up in his bed, dragging the covers up with him. "You're that scared to be seen with me in public?" he asks without looking at Jaebum.

"I'm not _scared_ , I just-"

"Thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and-"

"Look, I just don't think it's a very good idea," Jaebum interjects.

"Because you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin."

"Exactly." Jaebum deadpans and sits up too. "What's wrong with you? You do know you're like _the_ Slytherin, the It Boy or whatever people call you. You really want everyone to know you're hooking up with a Gryffindor prefect? And you know your parents would not approve. I'm not a pureblood in case you forgot." Jaebum's words come out harsher than intended.

"Is that all the reasoning you can give?" Jinyoung's tone is starting to get more aggressive. His rising anger only seems to fuel Jaebum even more, as if he needs any more reasons than that.  


"And because you're an asshole, Jinyoung. Just yesterday, you were referring to Jackson as a mudblood, _again_ , after I told you a million times not to say that about him."

"Jesus, slip of the tongue, okay? I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"And Bambam told me your little posse of first year followers was messing with him."

"If I'm such an asshole, then why are you here in my bed? You didn't seem to think I was such an asshole last night when you were moaning-"

"Jinyoung!" Jaebum warns him. "Grow up, will you? I know no one's ever said this to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you. You can't always get what you want right when you want it."

"Huh, imagine that," Jinyoung ticks. "When all I wanted was to go to the dance with you." He hoists himself out of bed, pulling on jeans and a sweater. Jaebum can still see the bruises he's scattered along Jinyoung's collarbone the night before before Jinyoung loops a scarf around his neck.

"Where you going?" Jaebum asks shakily as he pulls the covers up around him now that Jinyoung's warmth has gone.

"I don't know." Jinyoung's voice is cold and Jaebum feels himself shrinking deeper into the sheets. "Maybe get myself into something evil. Find another date to the Yule Ball. Hang out with people my own kind."

"Jinyoung-"

"You can let yourself out, I'm sure." Jinyoung's icy eyes are equally as cold as his voice as he tosses Jaebum one last glance before disappearing from the room.

Jaebum doesn't see or hear from Jinyoung the rest of the weekend. He feels horrible and guilty, and wants to talk to Jinyoung desperately or at least find out how he's doing or what he's thinking, but it's not like he can just show up at the Slytherin dungeon demanding to talk to their Quidditch star. Tuesday passes, and Jinyoung doesn't show up to their tutoring session either. Jaebum goes to the Owlry on Wednesday morning and sends a strongly worded message to Jinyoung, threatening that if he wants even a shot at passing History of Magic, he'd better show up for tomorrow's session. Thursday evening has Jaebum sitting alone behind the secret passageway once again, books to his side, Jinyoung not.

It's Friday afternoon when Jaebum excuses himself from Astronomy to go to the bathroom when by some miracle, he runs smack into Jinyoung in the corridors. Jinyoung is exceptionally good at pretending people don't exist. He walks past Jaebum as if the other boy's invisible, but Jaebum can't let this go so he wraps a hand around Jinyoung's wrist.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jaebum hisses. "And why aren't you in class?" He can feel Jinyoung's pulse underneath his fingertip.

Jinyoung doesn't answer, just pulls his hand out of Jaebum's and crosses his arms.

"You missed both of our tutoring sessions this week."

"Something came up," Jinyoung replies, indifference plastered on his face.

"Something came up? You couldn't spare a few minutes to let me know? I waited for you both days and sent you a message and you just blew me off."

"Yeah, sucks. What do you want me to say, Jaebum?"

"I told you," Jaebum spits out, closing the space between then. "When we started this. Do _not_ waste my time."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm done."

Jaebum stares at Jinyoung's retreating figure, not knowing if Jinyoung's referring to tutoring or them or both. The pang in his heart tells him it's both.

"You're not hungry?" Jackson asks him, motioning at Jaebum's full plate, still untouched. "You barely ate anything the entire weekend."

They're at the Great Hall for breakfast, but Jaebum hasn't had much of an appetite, not when Jinyoung's _I'm done_ is still replaying over and over like an obnoxious song in his head.

"Are you okay? Did something happen with Jin-"

"Yeah fine," Jaebum lies, not letting Jackson finish. "Just stressed about midterms."

"What are you stressed about? You're a natural genius." Jackson gives him a doubtful look, and Jaebum takes a bite of his pancakes as reassurance.

"Oh good fuck-" Jackson suddenly pipes up, eyes shifting towards the entrance. "What is he trying to pull now?"

Jaebum looks over too and sees Jinyoung strolling in, white shirt tucked neatly into his black slacks, his tie slightly loose around his neck, giving him that irresistible boyish charm. His hair is effortlessly swept up, some loose strands falling into his eyes, just the way Jaebum likes. He desperately wants to card his fingers through and roughen it up. Jinyoung's hands are tucked behind his back, holding something. He strides over to the Slytherin table and stops in front of Kang Younghyun, Slytherin's Head Boy, producing a bouquet of green and silver roses.

"Hyung," Jinyoung smiles that hypnotizing smile of his, the one he gives when he wants something and won't take no for an answer. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me."

Jaebum's cheeks heat up, in embarrassment, anger or jealousy, he isn't sure, but he has half a mind to put a hex on Jinyoung right now. Who cares if he loses his prefect position. Jaebum can feel Jackson turn back to look at him in concern and confusion, as if to say _can you believe the audacity of him, asking a Head Boy to the dance in front of the whole school_.

The only thing that Jaebum knows about Younghyun is that he does choir with Youngjae and apparently has a very nice voice. The Slytherin Head Boy looks down at the bouquet before looking back up at an expectant Jinyoung and beams, telling Jinyoung he'd be honored to. That's it, Jaebum really is about to hex Jinyoung and also this Kang Younghyun while he's at it.

Some of the other boys sitting around the table let out low wolf whistles, clapping and patting Younghyun on the back, as if he's just achieved the greatest accomplishment of all time, and in a way, Jaebum guesses he has, scoring a Yule Ball date with the Park Jinyoung himself. His Jinyoung. Mark gives Jinyoung a proud smirk and drapes an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders, pulling him to sit down. Jinyoung looks up and catches Jaebum's eye from across the hall, gaze piercing, eyes hooded and dangerous, before popping a cinnamon roll into his mouth.

Jaebum sees red.

Jackson and Youngjae find Jaebum sulking in an armchair in the common room later that night, another book in his lap, but his eyes are staring off into the fireplace instead. Jaebum had excused himself from breakfast that morning, saying he had forgotten something back in the dorms. They attended their classes as normal, but the tension was unmistakable. Jaebum didn't breathe a word all day and Jackson didn't press. 

"So you ready to tell me what happened?" Jackson plops down on the armrest.

"Is it something to do with Jinyoung? You you know you can tell us anything," Youngjae adds.

"Wait, you told him? He knows?" Jaebum shoots Jackson an accusatory look.

"Sorry," Jackson answers sheepishly. "But I was worried about you! I mean, we're both worried about you. Besides, Youngjae doesn't care."

"I'm more upset that you didn't tell me yourself, but yeah, I don't care." Youngjae nods in agreement. "Just stop sulking and tell us what's wrong."

Jaebum sighs and figures it's better to just get it off his chest.

"Jinyoung asked me to the Yule Ball and I said no. Then I called him an asshole. He stormed out and we haven't spoken since. And now he's going to the ball with this Younghyun guy and yeah, I don't know, I guess I'm pissed."

Jackson and Youngjae share an uneasy glance with one another.

"Never thought I'd say this, but in Jinyoung's defense, he did kind of ask you first and you said no," Youngjae grumbles with an eyeroll.

"Hey, who's side you on!" Jaebum whines as Youngjae holds up his hands, feigning innocence. "You know I couldn't have said yes."

"Right." Youngjae rolls his eyes again. "Im Jaebum, Mr. Gryffindor Prefect, the epitome of Gryffindor, can't possibly be seen with a Slytherin, let alone date one. I know."

Jaebum swats at Youngjae with his book. "You're not helping! You _know_ what happened a few years back when Taecyeon asked Junho to the ball and the idiot agreed and they actually showed up together."

"I know, I know." If Youngjae rolls his eyes one more time, they were going to be permanently lodged in the back of his head. "They got shunned by their houses and basically were the outcasts of the school until graduation. No need to tell me again."

"And I will not let that happen to me, not if I want to be Head Boy."

"But you're forgetting Jinyoung is the It Boy of Slytherin and basically the whole school!" Jackson reasons. "Hello?? Don't you notice anything around here? Practically everyone flirts with him and wants to get with him, regardless of what house they're in. Hell if anything, you'd get some brownie points for bagging that one."

"I think I'll avoid taking that risk, thank you very much," Jaebum huffs.

"Alright." Jackson gives up as he stands. "Guess you'll just have to suffer seeing him and Younghyun dance together at the ball." He grabs Youngjae and pulls him towards the stairs.

Jaebum throws a box of Bertie Bott's at their retreating backs, jelly beans spilling all over the floor, Jackson and Youngjae's laughters bouncing off the walls.

Sungjin's waiting for Jaebum at the bottom of the staircase the evening of the Yule Ball. The Quidditch captain had shyly asked Jackson to make the introduction between him and Jaebum, and when Jackson enthusiastically suggested they should go to the ball together ( _Sungjin's cute. Might help you get over Jinyoung. Or make him jealous. Either way, just say yes_ ) _,_ Jaebum didn't have the heart to say no. Sungjin's kind, smart, a perfect representation of a Gryffindor just like Jaebum, which should be enough for him. But somehow, it isn't.

"You look nice," Sungjin smiles at him.

"Thanks," Jaebum offers his best smile in return as well. "You do too."

"Shall we?" Sungjin motions towards the Great Hall entrance and Jaebum nods in response.

Before they can make it far, they hear hushed whispers and gasps from students still loitering in the corridors. Jaebum sees everyone's heads starting to turn to look back.

Jaebum turns around too and just his luck, there's Jinyoung descending the staircase in what seems to be in slow motion. He's fitted in sleek all black, silver bowtie adorning his neck, hair pushed back, looking impossibly handsome. He looks older too, more mature, that Slytherin aura surrounding him like a second skin, and usually, it'd annoy Jaebum, but not tonight. Jaebum suddenly remembers the first time they'd met as little kids, when Jinyoung had found him playing in his room. Jinyoung has grown up so quickly and beautifully, and Jaebum finds it hard to breathe.

Jaebum stares and Jinyoung stares right back, unspoken feelings, lust and maybe something more lingering in between them.

If Sungjin senses something, he doesn't say anything.

The Great Hall looks magical — transformed into a winter wonderland with glistening silver icicles and stars hanging from above, ice sculptures on the tables and beautiful floor-to-ceiling white Christmas trees situated in each corner.

It's been a pleasant evening so far. Sungjin's easygoing, and makes Jaebum laugh with his corny dad jokes. Their respective group of friends and dates soon join together, and Jaebum has a good time dancing, sandwiched between Sungjin and Jackson, temporarily pushing Jinyoung to the back of his mind.

The night starts to wrap up as more mellow songs begin to play, and Sungjin's got a loose hold of him as they sway to the music. Jaebum rests his chin on Sungjin's shoulders and closes his eyes, trying not to think about what it would be like dancing with Jinyoung instead. When he opens his eyes a few beats later, he catches sight of the other boy in the distance, slow dancing with Younghyun, arms wrapped tightly around one another. Jinyoung takes one look at him with a devilish glint in his eyes, and Jaebum just knows Jinyoung's about to do something to get him riled up — after all, his specialty is knowing exactly which buttons to push to get under Jaebum's skin — as he brings his lips close to Younghyun's ear and mouths something, causing the other boy to laugh. Jinyoung's eyes never leave Jaebum.

Jaebum feels like all the air's been pushed from his lungs, and he suddenly feels light headed. He excuses himself from Sungjin, telling him he'll be right back, that the room is getting too stuffy, and he just needs to get some air. Sungjin nods and tells Jaebum he'll get refills of punch for them. Jaebum worms his way through the dance floor and knocks into Jinyoung's shoulders intentionally as he passes by, giving him a smouldering look, a silent dare telling him to follow. 

The door to the prefect's bathroom opens a few minutes later and Jinyoung walks in, trademark smirk already set on his face, knowing Jaebum would be waiting for him here.

"I stand by what I said. You're an asshole," Jaebum begins as he pulls Jinyoung forward by the lapels of his jacket.

"Didn't peg you to be the jealous type, Im. It's kind of sexy." Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. So they're back to last name basis now. But Jaebum can't be bothered about that right now as he backs Jinyoung up and traps him against the cold edge of the sink.  


"I'm not," Jaebum growls and then it's all bruising kisses, mixed with tongue and teeth. Jaebum finally does what he's been wanting to do as he snakes his fingers in Jinyoung's hair and tugs harshly, eagerly swallowing the gasp that escapes from Jinyoung's mouth. Jaebum slides his other hand to Jinyoung's waist, fingers pressing into smooth expanse of skin.

It's all so familiar, the way Jinyoung's lips move against his own, the content sound in the back of this throat, body warm and pliant in his hands. It’s everything Jaebum wants and everything he doesn’t have.

"Thought Slytherins are supposed to ambitious, never take no for an answer?" Jaebum hums bitterly as he kisses down Jinyoung's neck. "What happened to the Park Jinyoung who never stops until he gets what he wants?" The words tumble out of Jaebum mouth before he can stop himself, raw and unfiltered. He knows it's going to set Jinyoung off and maybe he does it on purpose. He fully expects Jinyoung's fist to land in his jaw.

There's no fist, but there is a shove as Jinyoung's face cloud over in disbelief and anger. The only sound in the bathroom is their harsh breathing.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." Jinyoung's tone is jarring. "You're the one who rejected _me_. I put myself out there and asked you to go to the dance with me and you said no. So what the fuck did you want me to do, Jaebum?"

"I don't know! I guess fight for me," Jaebum shouts dishearteningly. Yet another statement he has no right to say, but says anyway. "Not ask someone else and make a show out of it right in front of me."

"Fight for you?" Jinyoung laughs incredulously. "You're fucking unbelievable, you know that?" He hastily tucks his shirt back into his pants and straightens his bowtie.

"I gave you _everything_ , Jaebum." There's something so vulnerable and powerless in Jinyoung's voice that makes Jaebum feel like there's an invisible knife being twisted into his heart, but Jaebum knows he's right. Jinyoung has opened up to him in more ways than one, told him things he's never told anyone else, dropped his superior facade and showed him the real Park Jinyoung. "I've been hanging on by a thread this whole time. Maybe it's time _you_ fought for us instead."  


Jinyoung quickly fixes his hair with water from the tap, erasing any sign of Jaebum's hands ever being there.

It's been one week since the bathroom fiasco. Except for going to classes and attending to his prefect duties, Jaebum's been hiding in the towers wallowing in self pity and shame. Even Jackson's upbeat and infectious personality hasn't really worked in cheering him up. Jaebum doesn't see Jinyoung except for the one class they share together, and the other boy is always the first one out the door as soon as class ends.

There's a History of Magic exam coming up, and Jaebum's getting a little antsy. Jinyoung has obviously made it very clear he's done with tutoring, but Jaebum's still very much invested. He can't help it, that's just the kind of tutor he is. He still wants Jinyoung to do well, knows Jinyoung can do well, so he ignores the pain in his heart and the voice in his head to just move on, and makes a nice little study guide for Jinyoung.

Jaebum ventures to the Slytherin dungeon the next evening under the pretense of making prefect rounds. He waits by the end of the corridor until a familiar figure emerges from the greenish glow.

"At the wrong side of the castle, aren't you?" Jinyoung barely spares him a glance as he keeps walking down the corridor, tone exceptionally hostile and unwelcoming. Jaebum follows nonetheless.

"Here." Jaebum pushes the study guide into Jinyoung's hands. "For the History of Magic exam. Good luck, I know you'll do great."

Jinyoung takes the packet of paper wordlessly before muttering _pureblood_ to the stone wall. There's a quiet rumbling sound as the walls move aside, revealing the common room.

"Hey Jinyoung-" Jaebum's voice is quiet and hopeful, _I'm sorry and I miss_ _you_ implied. Jinyoung pauses, but still doesn't turn around. "If you need anything, I'm always here."

Jinyoung hovers for a second longer before entering, the walls closing behind him.

Another week passes and Jaebum finally manages to eat a properly balanced meal. He's still locked up in the towers for the most part, not wanting to run into Jinyoung more than necessary. Jackson's been bringing him food, but tells him it's seriously getting pathetic, so he drags a protesting Jaebum to the Great Hall for a real dinner.

"You're an idiot," Jackson informs him when they return back to the dorms.

"I know, no need to tell me twice," Jaebum groans.

"So do something about it," Jackson says as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Right, cause the last time I tried to do something about it, it worked out so well."

"That's cause last time, you were, again, an idiot, a jealous idiot, and everything you said backfired in your face."

Trust Jackson to never sugarcoat anything. Jaebum launches himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow, groaning again dramatically.

"Jesus christ," Jackson mutters as he goes to sit on the edge of Jaebum's bed. "For someone so smart, you sure can be dense. Why don't you just tell Jinyoung the truth? How you really feel about him?"

"Well I tried-"

"No," Jackson interrupts. "Last time, you tried to be a smart ass and guilt him into thinking it was all his fault. I'm not saying he didn't do anything wrong because he did. He's also an idiot. You're both idiots. But this time, you need to tell him the actual truth."

"Which is what?"

Jackson smacks him on the leg, patience running thin. "That you _like_ him? Like genuinely like him? No beating around the bush."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me again after what happened."

"Nonsense." Jackson dismisses Jaebum's excuse with a wave of his hand. "Look, the Quidditich game's tomorrow. Come and talk to him after. Although, I can't promise he'll be in a good mood since I plan on getting Gryffindor the win, but nevermind that. Just come and talk to him."

Jaebum just groans again, and Jackson gives him another smack on the leg before heading to the showers.

It's the third Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game of the season. Slytherin had won the first match, thanks to the rogue bludger that had sent Jackson free falling, which only made him more determined to win the second one as revenge, which Gryffindor did.

Jackson catches the snitch yet again this time, resulting in another Gryffindor win. Jinyoung didn't play his best and Jaebum could tell, the other boy lagging his usual sharp and aggressive movements. The second the shrill whistle sounds, Jaebum rushes down from the stands, and dashes out onto the field before the players have time to clear out. He ignores the Quidditch coach's indignant screams to get off this instant since the bludgers aren't even secured back in the trunk yet. Jaebum pushes past Sungjin and a few other housemates, and marches up to a completely off-guard Jinyoung who's wearing an angry scowl on his face. Jaebum yanks Jinyoung forward by his uniform and before Jinyoung can register what's going on, Jaebum kisses him purposefully, engraving silent apologies into his lips. Jinyoung freezes, the roar of cheers surrounding the field is deafening, but he instinctively drops his broomstick to wrap his hands around Jaebum's neck.

"I don't care anymore," Jaebum rasps, and he thinks he hears someone in the background yelling _Yah!_ _Im! Cheering for the wrong team, aren't you!_ His cheeks color just a few shades lighter than the red on his scarf. "I don't care who knows," he finishes before diving back in.

After a few more seconds, Jinyoung pulls back and rests his forehead against Jaebum's. The howls from the stands are most certainly not about who's won the game anymore.

"You've got some fucking nerve." Jinyoung's voice is ragged and out of breath, eyes dark and stormy.

Jaebum blinks back in confusion. Was he imagining Jinyoung kissing him back? He's suddenly aware of how hopeless this is. What was he thinking! Professing his feelings to Park Jinyoung like that, in front of half the school during a Quidditch game! He begins brainstorming the possible schools he can transfer to because he's never going to live this down. The only thing he's going to be kissing is his dreams of Head Boy goodbye.

"How Gryffindor of you," Jinyoung then chuckles, eyes now sparkling with mischief. "I always knew you lot were daring."

Now Jaebum really doesn't care anymore and lets Jinyoung pull him back in this time, sealing their lips together once more. Jackson's there when they finally pull apart for air.

"Oh my god, this is _not_ what I meant when I said talk to him after the game," Jackson cries in horror, hands on his hips. He then turns to Jinyoung. "But just so you know, Park, I'm the one who convinced Jaebum to do this. In fact, supported him throughout this whole mess. So you kind of owe me. Also, you better not do anything to hurt Jaebum-hyung because if you do, I'll end your professional Quidditch career before it even starts. Do I make myself clear?" He crosses his arms threateningly, but there's no real bite in his words. He's a romantic at heart, and he's happy to see Jaebum so happy.

Jaebum raises his eyebrow in amusement and looks at Jinyoung expectantly.

"Crystal," Jinyoung laughs breathlessly, eye crinkles in place. "I definitely owe you one, Wang."

"You guys are so gross." Jackson turns to run after his teammates.

Jaebum laughs too, burying his face into Jinyoung's neck. 

To Jaebum's surprise, nothing really changes as he makes his way to class the following Monday. He does get judgmental stares from some students, but for the most part, no one's completely shunned him yet. Although that might also be thanks to Jinyoung's little stunt at breakfast that morning when he stood up on the bench and made a glorified announcement that him and Jaebum are officially together, and if anyone has anything to say about it, they know where to find him.

Jaebum was so embarrassed he thought he was going to break out in hives as he clung to an extremely amused Jackson, Youngjae suppressing his wild laughter from beside. Jaebum had literally wanted nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow him whole as everyone turned to stare at him in shock.

There's a ton of whispers around school, everyone confused, but impressed how a Gryffindor managed to snag the Slytherin It Boy. Jaebum tries to ignore them, but when he passes by a group of girls sighing about how Jinyoung's now taken and they don't stand a chance, his heart swells pridefully in his chest.

"So, what did you think of my speech this morning?" Jinyoung sing-songs when he finally gets Jaebum alone later that night.

"Horrifying," Jaebum cries and he means it. "Downright embarrassing, honestly! In front of the whole Great Hall! What were you thinking?"

Jinyoung continues to smirk, which only makes Jaebum even more horrified.

"I know you were worrying your little Gryffindor heart out about what people would think, so I did some damage control."

"Damage _control."_ Jaebum can't believe his ears. "You're lucky you didn't cause _more_ damage!"

"Hey, took a leaf out of your book. But, I'd say you still outdid me." Jinyoung steps in closer. "Mr. Let-Me-Kiss-You-In-Front-Of-The-Entire-Quidditch-Game."

Jaebum knows defeat when he sees one.

"You did pretty good," is all he can weakly manage before he lets Jinyoung consume him with kisses.

It's snowing out — the first snow of the season — pretty little white diamonds beginning to cover the school grounds. Jinyoung's on his way to History of Magic, not paying attention to Mark and Yugyeom's heated discussion about the early Christmas party they're planning on throwing in the dungeon before break.

"Hey Jinyoung!" a voice calls out and he spins around, catching an eyeful of red and gold, Jaebum's scarf coming to a rest on top of his chest as he jogs to a stop in front of Jinyoung.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." Jinyoung looks at Mark and Yugyeom bashfully, and they wave him off with eye rolls to accompany.

"So-" Jaebum starts, a small smile starting to form, and Jinyoung's not sure which is whiter, his blinding smile or the snow. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know, but I guess I should probably get an extra practice in or start studying for OWLs-"

"Or coming to Hogsmeade with me?" Jaebum cuts in. "No map, no cloak. Just us."

"Im Jaebum," Jinyoung faux gasps. "Are you asking me out on a date to Hogsmeade, where not just other students, but also strangers can see us?" he teases.

"Yep," Jaebum pops the _p_. "I heard that's what people do when they're _going_ _steady_ ," he grins lopsidedly, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh?" Jinyoung can't help but laugh, Jaebum's grin making him look so boyishly endearing, not to mention devastatingly handsome. "And where did you hear that from?"  


"Oh you know, around. I don't know, from people who are steady."

"And is that what we are? Steady?" Jinyoung's grinning too now as he twists his fingers into the front of Jaebum's scarf, reeling him in for a kiss.  "I'll meet you by the main entrance at 11."

"You better," Jaebum whispers against his lips.

"And if I fail my OWLs, I'll have you to blame."

"Oh, I think we can arrange some tutoring sessions for that." Jaebum indulges Jinyoung with another kiss. He pulls away shortly, remembering he's still a prefect after all, and that he needs to set a good example for the younger students. Making out with your boyfriend in the school corridors is most definitely not setting a good example. "Now get to class before I deduct ten points from Slytherin."

Jinyoung groans a "do I have to? We could skip you know," but Jaebum tells him he did not waste all those precious hours tutoring him in the subject just for him to skip. Jaebum quickly kisses the pout off of Jinyoung's face, saying he'll kiss him more _later._ Jinyoung walks away with a little more spring in his step after hearing that, and Jaebum thinks yeah, going steady is pretty great.


End file.
